User blog:Dreamy Cat/My View on the BC community
Battle Cats Fandom, a painfully bad community for such a good game, has some problems which at this rate nobody has even bothered to try to whip them to shape. There's nothing but controversy anywhere, a literal hierarchy amongst players, where the meta matters more than people's opinion. This isn't just about new people with flawed asf opinions originated from little game knowledge (This isn't really a bad thing though, since let's remember we were like this back in the day), but also old players with the "always right" opinion. While I may be slightly biased in some points (and some of them being based off from bad experiences I've had in those communities), this is pretty much my view since I'm usually lurking around and hearing the thoughts of people I know/trust regarding these, and have been around BC fandoms for some years (Though the decay of these communities is one of the reasons why I'm way less active nowadays). inb4 this becomes the most controversial blog in wikia and in the BC community. QUICKS UP: Obvious Trolls/Attention seekers (i.e: Ramiel, Vandals, PATRIOTAMERICA, etc.) don't affect my views on the BC fandom, since these type of people are the ones whose opinions literally don't count in any way, shape, or form, aren't worth anyone's time, and literally just ignoring them makes them shut up. Battle Cats has gained many communities, each of them sporting a different range of users, and some of these being developed over some YTbers as base (Lucas IV, Chillhola, Regit, etc.). Amongst the larger ones we have, Wiki, Reddit, Amino, Public BC Fandom, and YT. Each of them is different in their own way, but things from each always get somewhere else, bringing a slight connection of each community. Each community has it's own flaws and it's better if we look at those first: Looking up some of the more notable BCEN communities r/battlecats - The Battlecats subreddit, one of the largest EN communities, filled up with all sort of BC players, new players, old players, retired players, there are several issues, in every branch of it. On one hand, r/battlecats is filled with Dat Boi levels of unfunny memes getting a crap ton of upvotes while quality content gets barely any, and on the other, it's people asking for advice, only to get advice from some ubercarried kids that have little to no knowledge of making guides and are probably way earlier at the game than the point they're giving advice at. Then we have r/battlecats Discord, it has helper roles for those that know and are willing to guide other players when they get stuck, which covers one of the issues that isn't covered on the subreddit. However, the issue regarding older players is the more common here, the ones that think that what they say is absolute and everyone who disagrees is a retard, to the point some of them witchhunt others for their opinions (This being, the reason I don't mention Razorback's name in there, despite the fact I'm still as biased to Razorback as back in "the day"). The type of people that basically act as well as "If a unit is low tier, liking said unit makes you a retard, if a unit is high tier/powercreep unit, disliking it makes you a retard (Except for Slow Up Cyberpunk), If you think x is better/worse than y but we don't, you're a retard, if you find x stage/enemy fun but we don't or viceversa, you're retarded", the type of users that basically worship Wuffa and anyone who says something opposed to them is a braindead rart, and some of them like flexing their skill as well. Old users aside, r/bc is also filled up with a lot of horny dumbasses who are as unfunny as the memes from the reddit site. The r/bc discord isn't really terrible to be on, but that doesn't means it doesn't sucks in general. Though I don't have as much knowledge of the nowadays r/bc discord since I don't lurk much other than fanart channel... Wiki ''- Wiki, this one, has flaws all over it. Many inexperienced players giving advice around, people that act like dumbasses in the forums, zero effort fanmade stuff, and the greatest flaw out of them all, '''too many uber dependant strats. This last one has given wiki a terribly bad rep amongst the years, of people acting like the classic "Procrastinator Parade easy just use Shadow Gao", and there's almost nobody fixing this up, some like me technically cannot fix it since they don't have as much skill/ doing no uber, lack of free time, nor the will to guide others, and others cause they see the wiki's uber strats as a place to clown on over helping it. Then we have the "Pissy Eggs" that react with unecessary agressiveness over getting their edits undone on the wiki, or over someone correcting something they said wrong instead of reflecting over what they did wrong, as well as the people that want their opinions to be the ones shining over, as if they were the higher class. Though being bad is expectable since Wiki is one of, if not, the most circulated BC fandom section. ''Amino ''- There's only one good thing about Amino, which is the proper amount of art in there. The rest... sucks. Terribly bad advice around, people that react aggresively when others correct their flawed advices, poorly researched arguments, bad decisions around, mediocre moderation. Honestly I only go to Amino once in a blue moon, but what I usually see when I go is enough for me to deem how bad is it in general. ''Public Battlecats Fandom ''- Though a part of wiki, it's different enough to be considerend another community. Despite being linked to wiki, it isn't actually bad, since the strategy givers aren't as plucky when it comes to opinions compared to r/bc and can actually give good advice, the place isn't too serious nor too dumb, making it good to be around actually. There are still a few mentally disabled people like IT and Mods around tho but just ignore those when they get pissy lol '''''BattleCatsCheats (BCC, for short) - BCC contains the lowest of the lowest when it comes to playerbase skill, comparable to that of 99.9% of the 1-star reviews in Play Store (The 0.1% being one actually good negative review which said something about flashing lights and patterns, which makes prefect sense), though this is obvious since most of them resort to hacking as soon as they face an uphill and instead of growing in skill through the game they just go using uberfest/epicfest exclusives, (Thank PONOS for making a fest counter) doing nothing but effortless hollow victories and learning nothing about the game functions at all nor the importance of balancing the amount of ubers and non-ubers on a setup. Hacking isn't even truly playing the game, yet this community supports it entirely, since according to them it's "more fun". Honestly they can think what they want and that's fine (Unless they start to say BC is boring and put the blame in BC over in the fact they hack), but it's not about them being people with no skill. They're the braggy type that want people to praise their no effort content, moderation there is terrible, and most of the members put pressure on the people that do the hack requests as well. It isn't as toxic the times I've been there though Youtube - Youtube's BC community is very different, as it revolves over certain Youtubers over being a single server like the rest. People around these YTbers see them like the center of their skill, I might as well mention some of the recognized ones, from best to worst, and some view point on them: BCtubers - Nurse Wuffa: The OG guidemaker of BC, his videos are generally helpful as they don't require ubers nor hypermaxing (Though some of them require inhuman Abaha timings), they're also helpful at r/bc Discord when they decide to appear. Honestly good to watch when you need help somewhere, it's fanbase consists of more smarter people too. - Lucas IV: Not much of a guidemaker, but more of a shitposter and analizes certain important BC things (i.e: Speed affecting range). A generally good one as well. Too bad his server is mediocre. - Chillhola: He's more of an uber reviewer, also makes stage runs for fun (Because seriously with the amount of ubers he uses something is wrong with you if you call those strats). Though not the strat type, it can help to know which ubers work on a stage, or if you need to know if the uber you got is good or sucks. Also won't make as much fun of low-skill players like the aforementioned ones (Except if they're Anwar tier) - Nova PRO: The only issue with Nova PRO is that his videos are poor in quality at times, and also that he uses modded content for the sake of getting views. However, in personal view (which is the one that matters more), Nova actually treats his fans kindly and can deal with negative critiques though. - Regit: He sucks honestly, and I have no clue how can people look up to him or call him a skilled player. Cannot even use ubers/non-ubers properly, complains about stage designs instead of what looking at what he's doing wrong on his runs, barely any skill, yet many people still see him like a good player and even recommend his strats. Welp it's sorta fun to watch him suffer, but also Regit is one of the reasons why people think ubers in strats are good and probably the reason why people complain about Gestalt, Decay. - XSkull: "kAt-a-pUlT iS bETtEr tHaN sHAdOw gAo iN nRF bUT oUTsIdE oF NrF hE's uSElEsS", do I need to explain or that quote is enough? Bad content, people still follow him out and see him like a good player despite his massively flawed advices. Also imagine thinking Relic Bun is hard. - Anwar04: Regit but way worse. Uberdependant scrub, makes filler videos for views, cannot properly take advice and instead replies aggresively to any sight of criticism. Yet, there are still people that think Anwar is the most skilled BCtuber - Mattshea: No. General View As to put the larger view in the BC fandom, the issue with it is, there's a lot of toxicity in it. Anyone who goes in a different direction than the rest of the people playing BC gets memed to death by older meta-biased players, dumb players who get in their high horse offering bad advice and poorly researched arguments to newer players (This including the 4 BCtubers at the bottom of the list above), a place where no one is allowed to have a unporular opinion, and a massive bunch of people who are so unfunny/annoying that they turn public BC servers into crippling pain. Oh boy time to research the BCKR and BCJP communities. Category:Blog posts